U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,912 granted Apr. 20, 1965 is drawn to a coaxial connector for printed circuit boards adapted to receive a plug contact on the end of a coaxial cable and interconnect the signal and ground paths of the connector to the signal and ground paths of the printed circuit board. The patent features a coaxial jack which fits into a printed circuit board at right angles or other angles by virtue of legs connecting a shell containing an insulator and a contact pin. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,244 granted Nov. 23, 1982 shows a miniature coaxial connector assembly including an outer metal shell containing an insulator housing a signal pin with grounding pins connected to such shell and the dimensions and dielectric relationships align for a substantial RF performance, a frequency of 2 GHz being mentioned. Both of the foregoing patents include structures which are open proximate the printed circuit board mounting. This opening is subject to contamination during solder and fluxing operations to join the connectors to a printed circuit board, the presence of which can alter the characteristic impedance by changing the effective dielectric of the connector's design. Moreover, should conductive debris lodge in the spaces, an actual short between signal and ground may occur. As a final point, the open ends of the connectors allow radiation outwardly of the connector from the RF energy being transmitted therethrough, or alternatively, radiation entering the connector to couple into the signal being transmitted thereby.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a right angle coaxial connector of improved electrical characteristics at signal frequencies up to and exceeding 2 GHz. It is a further object to provide a connector which is sealed against contamination entering the connector and sealed against radiation entering or being emitted by such connector. It is still a further object to provide a right angle coaxial connector construction which facilitates a ready assembly of the major elements of the connector in insertion strokes which are on a single direction.